Jump Then Fall Songfic RoseScorpius
by The-Hufflepuff-Death-Eater
Summary: Just what the title says. I don't own anything. Teen just to be safe, nothing really bad, just a bit of shunning. My first fic, so I apologize for any mistakes. Please Read and Review.


Jump Then Fall Songfic Rose/Scorpius

Hey! Guess who owns Harry Potter? Not me.

I also don't own this song, or anything in this fic. (Except for Anna and Cedric, but I don't think anyone would want them anyway)

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound_

_I have ever heard_

"I miss you"

His pale, pointed face -the only thing about him similar to his

father- paused in pulling back out of the flames

"It's only two more weeks, Rosie. Then we'll be back at Hogwarts-and

you can try to push me off my broom again"

" Hey! That was an ACCIDENT!" the tall girl retorted, brushing a

fiery red curl out of her eyes.

" if you had been fast enough, it wouldn't have happened at all. "

He laughed at that, and started saying something else, but all Rose

could think was that Scorpius Malfoy had the best laugh she'd ever

heard.

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

_I hear the words, but all I can think is_

_We should be together_

"and now we get to be prefects together!" This year will be great

Rosie, I'm telling you. By the way did I tell you about what my..."

The words blended together, and Rose grinned at him. Her best friend,

the chatterbox. As she stretched out on the seat in their compartment,

another thought came to her.

Always just her best friend though, she thought sadly, watching him

ramble on. We could be so much more-we should be so much more-

"And I'm thinking of asking Anna Thomas, because father-"

Wait. What?

"Asking her what? "

She snapped, falling quickly back to earth with an almost audible

thump.

"To the Ball, because I have to take someone, and I think she might

like me..."

He looked at her from under that golden fringe, and she forced herself

to smile

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

" That sounds great, Scorp. I think she likes you too. "

He grinned, and she couldn't help it-it was contagious. And Scorp was

her best friend. She would be there for him. Even if he was taking

slimy little Gryffindors to the Ball.

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

"Rose, you look great!"

"Really?" Rose said nervously, smoothing the dark blue dress robes

she'd chosen for the Ball.

" Absolutely. " Her cousin James replied. " Longbottom is a lucky guy. "

He turned to glare at poor Frank Longbottom, who was waiting by the

door.

"As long as he doesn't do ANYTHING to my baby cousin, that is."

Rose groaned. " C'mon James, lighten up already. Let's go Frankie, I

can't wait to get away from this git"

James stuck his tongue out at her, and steered them into the Great

Hall. "You kids go have fun...oh. Wow, the little ferret got what he

deserved"

Anna Thomas was quite openly snogging Cedric Maclaggen.

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

Everyone else was looking at the couple eating each other's faces in the

middle of the dance floor, but Rose's eyes sought out Scorp. He was

standing to one side, holding two Butterbeers, a crumpled, hurt

expression on his face. Pushing the Butterbeers onto a Ravenclaw

standing next to him, he ran from the Hall-and Rose followed.

She found him in an unused classroom, sitting on a desk.

Scorp? "

He didn't look up.

"You saw that then?"

"Oh, Scorp... she sat next to him, hugging him gently.

"I would never do that. I'd NEVER leave you." she whispered into his

hair.

"What? Rose, what could you ever like about me? I'm just your stupid

hidden best friend"

He still wouldn't meet her eyes, looking instead at the trail of her

robes.

"_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_" he looked through

his hair, which was currently doing just that.

"_You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face_"

His freckles. His father hated them, because they "marred his perfect

Malfoy face, but Rose thought they were perfect.

"_Oh, I've never been so wrapped up, honey_

_I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_"

"But your family? The rest of the school? If we can't even be

FRIENDS..."

_I had time to think it over_

_And all I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath and jump_

_Then fall into me _

"I've thought it over. I'm willing to risk it-if you are"

She looked at him hopefully, and he hugged her fiercely, grinning.

"I thought you'd never ask"

_'Cause every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

"I got in!"

Rose paused in talking to Al, and looked up. Scorpius was running

at her, grinning.

"I'm the new Keeper!" he exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her

around.

she gasped. That's great!

_Whoa, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

Rose! What are you DOING? That's a MALFOY! our ENEMY!

Al was furious.

Al...Scorp is my boyfriend.

"Well then break up with him!"

"Al!"

"Rose...if we're messing up your family...I-"

No, Scorp. Al, I'm staying with Scorpius. If you don't like it,

that's fine. "

Al was still glaring, but he knew better than to mess with a angry

Weasley.

Al, I know how you feel, but I care abot Rose. I won't hurt her- and I _won't_ leave her"

Scorpius took her hand, and they walked away-together.

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

_When people say things that bring you to your knees_

_I'll catch you_

"Rose?"

Rose looked up, wiping at her eyes as she stood up shakily from the

library table.

Hey Scorp.

"Whats wrong?" he asked hugging her, then pulling back to look at her

face.

"Your eyes are all puffy...have you been crying?"

"It's-it's nothing." she whispered, sitting back down.

He sat across from her

"It doesn't look like nothing. Rose, tell me what happened."

"Hugo just said he's ashamed to be my brother. My whole family hates

me, it's only a matter of time before my parents find out, and-"

She stopped, took a deep breath, and finished.

I just got kicked off the team for dating a Malfoy.

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you though the night until you smile_

_Whoa oh, I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid please_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

She had never seen him so angry.

Your a Ravenclaw, Rose! What does it even matter?

And so are you. They'll hate anyone, Scorp. It doesn't matter what

House"

He pulled her onto his lap and just held her as she cried.

Finally, she smiled against his now damp shirt.

Love you, Scorp

She whispered,as she drifted off to sleep.

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me, too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall_

_Jump then fall, baby_

_Jump then fall into me, into me, into me_

"Love you too, Rosie. Love you too."

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine_

_And every time you're here, baby, I'll show you_

_I'll show you, you can_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall_

_Into me, into me_


End file.
